


The Wait

by minkhollow



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: help_haiti, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 21:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkhollow/pseuds/minkhollow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during "Untouchable"; Jimmy waits for Dr. Mallard to show up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heuradys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heuradys/gifts).



> The request was for Jimmy, and since the episode was just on USA the other night, it was on the brain; this was the result.  
> I don't own anyone here; I just borrow out of love.

Jimmy shows up first thing in the morning, as usual - but Dr. Mallard is nowhere to be found. It's more than a little odd, especially when they're supposed to be starting an autopsy today.

He does what he can while he's waiting, but he can only make sure everything's clean and ready to go so many times before he starts going a little crazy. But, well, he's still only the assistant, and he doesn't know how much liberty that gives him.

Abby finally talks him into starting the autopsy, and Jimmy's sure he's going to be - well, be the _next_ autopsy, once Dr. Mallard gets here. But then he does, and Jimmy's not dead, but he's got to put up with Mrs. Mallard demanding a drink from him and going to pour one herself - from something she probably shouldn't be drinking, at her age. (Or any age, really.)

He thinks he'd almost prefer being dead.


End file.
